The present disclosure herein relates to a portable viscometer and a method of manufacturing a capillary tube for measuring viscosity.
Viscosity is a physical quantity that dominates fluidic properties of a fluid. The measurement of the viscosity is performed substantially in a liquid or a liquid substance containing a solid matter. The viscometer is widely used in foods, medicines, petroleum products, paints, inks, or various polymers.
The viscosity indicates the magnitude of difficulty in a fluid flow. When there are different velocities in the fluid flow, the velocities become equal to each other by collisions or interactions between molecules, which makes the energy to be lost. The process that involves such an energy loss is the viscosity. In the fluid flow in layers, a force between the layers and between the fluid and a wall adjacent thereto is referred to as a viscous force. A ratio of the viscous force to the velocity gradient in the fluid is defined as the viscosity.
The viscosity of blood, which may be changed according to constituents of blood, is an important factor in vascular diseases. Vascular diseases are increasing according to the changes of modern eating habits. Thus, interest in measurement of blood viscosity is increasing, and portable blood viscometers, which can be easily used by individuals, are attracting attention.